I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an air-filled decorator and, more specifically, to an air-filled flashing light decorator that aims larger size air-filled decorators such as Christmas tree, superman, Santa Claus, pumpkin . . . , with the smooth surface, these decorators are not easy to have flashing light stable, surrounding LED light might interfere the overall out-looking; with minor modification to have one or several ducts inside the air-filled decorators, the top of each duct has the LED light set wrapped with rubber tube and fix by a binder, or fix the LED light set that is on the surface of the air-filled decorator with binder, then has a through hole on bottom of the duct for the LED light and power wires to pass and be fixed, such makes the LED light and power wires installed inside the air-filled decorator; the LED light or light set can be fixed on the surface of the air-filled decorator without hanging and stable problem, nor causes the overall out-looking interference issue.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, it is known that people pay more attention to environment protection and security consideration, and the production requirement of cartoonized decorators in demonstration makes the air-filled decorators such as Christmas tree, superman, Santa Claus, flying boat . . . are getting more and more popular; in order to be more noticeable, some flashing light are added onto those air-filled decorators, however the flashing light are not easy to be stable on the air-filled decorators, or the flashing light might not fit the overall out-looking.